lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexii Daines
"Do things get a little...Exciting?" -Lexii Lexii Daines is the fourth character to appear in Lucidstuck and is later introduced upon entering her room at the beginning of a sleepover. Lexii has yellow dyed tips of her black hair. A light gray female blazer over top a slightly darker gray T-shirt. She wears a black mini skirt over top her black stockings and wears light gray sneakers. Lexii is the Messenger of Hope in the Land of Hope and Miracles. Her conjuration is Hermes, who was created from her laptop. She also has the land's realm attendant, Kalem. BiographyCategory:AlliesCategory:GuardiansCategory:Humans Lexii is a sweet girl who has a lot of kindness and trust for others. From a young age Lexii has always been the kind of person to help others out even if they didn't ask her for help. Lexii has always been fond of literature which eventually inspired her to become a fiction author as a hobby. When Lexii entered high school, she found trouble making female friends. Her best girl friend, Alice, was the only one who shared much of her literary interests. However they separated since childhood due to a family circumstance but kept in touch via Pesterchum. There weren't many girls who shared a lot of Lexii's interests so Lexii often kept to her self and read in solitude. One day while Lexii was outside in the front of her school reading by a fountain, she was confronted by a strange boy. He seemed quite odd as he starting telling her she was being watched by a ghost and invited her to lunch to keep the ghost at bay. Lexii thought it was a very weird pick-up line but found it too strange for it to be serious. She was rather lonely so she accepted the invitation. Through the lunch meeting, Lexii met Lucas and Garreth who soon became her two best friends. She often gave them insight on any new things she found in her many interests whether it was fashion things or TV show updates, if it was new, she most likely mentioned it to either one of them. Lexii however was reluctant to share her literature interests to them, because of fear of judgement and the fact that it was more appealing to females than males. Though she still longed to tell at least one of them about it. Personality and Traits Lexii has a very outgoing spirit, she loves talking about anything worth talking about to her friends. She is also a very hopeful person, often believing in her friends and others when the odds seem stacked against them. Lexii can be viewed as naive or gullible sometimes because of this side of her, and some may see her as easily manipulated and taken for granted. Besides writing literature, Lexii likes to cook occasionally, sometimes she cooks dinner for her family when they come home after a busy day of work. Lexii has faith in her abilities and tries her best in everything she does with an upbeat and positive personality, however she often scares quite easily. Relationships Alice Willford Alice is Lexii's best friend. They met in middle school before Alice moved away. Lexii found her a very great friend as she was very reliable as trustworthy. Surprisingly, Alice sparked the interest of "creative literature" in Lexii giving most of her passion for the art. Alice became a fan later on of Lexii's works and often gave constructive criticism over pesterchum. Recently at the sleepover Lexii held, Alice tells her that she will be moving back and will be going to the same school. Lucas Bowers Lucas is Lexii's second best friend. He always surprises Lexii when he uses his acute perception to tell what she's thinking and what her interests are like. In the beginning of their relationship Lexii thought that Lucas may have had a thing for her, but after she mentioned one day that she was a creative author it didn't seem that was the case for very long. Lucas became very close to Lexii on a platonic level and Lexii felt she could trust Lucas with almost anything. Garreth Matthews Garreth is Lexii's third best friend. Garreth always seemed so cool to Lexii because of his aloof and cool personality, she often used his type of character in her literature and found it very appealing. Whenever Lexii spoke of her interests Garreth always gave her his attention. Lucas told Lexii why he was so distant, and Lexii felt closer to Garreth because of it. Lexii trusts Garreth just as much as Lucas, though a bit more because she is still unsure of his opinion on her secret interests. Kalem the plush cookie Kalem is the stuffed cookie plushie Lexii owns. In the dream world, Kalem eagerly assists Lexii with information and tactics to help her on her journey, Kalem seems to have a disinterest in the other dreamers and focuses mainly on Lexii and her ordeals. Kalem has been known to taste bad in Lexii's childhood as she nibbled on him while she slept, and this fact has been introduced as a tactic to aid Lexii against her enemies. Skills and Abilities Lexii is the Messenger of Hope, as such she has various skills that keep her friends safe. * Pen pal * Scouter * Belief from Within Stats * +300 from Dark ice Chestplate Trivia * Lexii's birthday is October 18th. * Lexii's symbol is a black heart, according to intrepidPioneer's information the heart represents her fascination with pairing and romantically intriguing nature, the blackness tells a more forbidden interest suggesting she's interested in shounen-ai. * Lexii used to own a little dog named Cujo when she was much younger, it got sick and was put down. In the dream world Cujo protected her from monsters and grew much larger as a shadow based entity. * Lexii's pesterchum handle transientDesire means fleeting passion. Lexii seems like the type of girl who always dreams of love fantasies but is never actually apart of one. This may also tell an unfaithful personality trait hidden deep down. * Lexii has an modest internet following on her fan-fiction, this may possibly be inspired by the Observers' interest in the character pairings which may be canon through Lexii's deductions. * Within the dream world, Lexii may be sending letter(s) to help the dreamers. * Lexii's real name is Alexandra. * At her sleep over Lexii had shown Derrick, Lucas and Garreth the movie Cloud Atlas * Based purely off of this Lexii most likely is a B-cup, with a an hour glass like frame. Her rear is also pretty fricking choice, but not as choice as our beloved queen Emily's thicc end.